Trunks Lost
by SuperEgg26
Summary: We all know the story, Trunks left his tattered future to save the past and make his future better. Unfortunately for him, his time machine malfunctions just as he starts it up. Luckily, he does reach the past, but six years earlier. Since he can't immediately leave, what changes will happen with him landing earlier than expected? None to few OC. Updates Sundays.
1. Chapter 1

**Age 784: Future Trunks Timeline, Capsule Corp Building, Earth**

"Ok Mother, it's time for me to save the past and ensure that our future will be safe from the Androids."

Trunks looked at his mother with intent, his spirit filled hope, and his heart filled happiness.

"Trunks, please be careful. Don't just be careful for yourself, but bear in mind, any actions you take could alter the timeline so bad that you could easily change the course of history."

"Isn't that the reason I'm going to the past?"

As the ever so familiar scene plays out, Trunks hugs his Mother one last time before he leaves for the past. He enters the Time Machine and it begins to levitate into the air. The machine begins to make sounds and then there is a slight pop. Bulma looks at the machine and notices there is smoke coming from one of the legs.

"TRUNKS, STOP! THE MACHINE IT COULD..."

Before she could finish her statement, she heard the final sound of the machine.

"WHIRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL...BWOOP".

She ran back to her computer, checking at the system logs, hoping that there was something on why there was smoke.

"Hmm, it seems the quantum stabilizer malfunctioned. Well it could be worse. I mean, I know he's alive, but I don't know when he'll land. I'll just have to hope for the best."

**Age 758: Yunzabit Heights, Earth**

Trunks had noticed the smoke right before he left, but it was to late, once the ignition mechanism had started, it would be impossible for it to stop until he had reached it's destination. Once he landed, he checked the onboard gauges to see when he landed, hopefully on the predetermined date of Age 764.

"What, I'm in Age 758? But...how am I supposed to go about the plan now? Well, I guess I'll have to improvise. Hopefully I can find Goku still."

Trunks decided to get out of the Time Machine and put it back into it's capsule form, the weather of the area could damage it further, and he also needed to bring it to a place where it was slightly possible to fix it, Capsule Corp.

"Gotta hand it to ya' Mom, you sure know how to maximizing space and make everything on the go."

Trunks closed his eyes and tried to find an energy signal, he was trying to locate a signal similar to Gohan's. He knew Gohan was about a year old at this time, so his energy would probably be hard to find. Suddenly, he remembered what Gohan had told him during many of their training regimens. He said that his house was somewhere on Mt. Paozu. With this memory, Trunks quickly flies away to Mt. Paozu in hopes of finding the hope of the future.

**Age 758: Mt. Paozu, Earth**

"Chi-Chi, what are we having for dinner?"

"I don't know yet. You should go get some fish, I'll probably cook that up for dinner."

"Ok, I'll be back before sundown."

The young fighter puts on his boots on and walks out of his family's house, determined to catch the largest tuna in the river nearby. Just as he walks near the stream, he senses a huge energy source, coming directly towards him.

"Hmm, this power is huge, could it be Piccolo? No, it couldn't, he's strong, but not crazy strong. I mean, I know he trains, but not enough to be THAT strong. I better be prepared to fight, just on the off chance."

Goku watches in the sky as a mysterious youth decends about three feet infront of him. Goku gets into his fighting stance, insuring he'd be able to take down this person if he is truly a threat.

"Are you Goku?"

"Yes, I'm Goku. Who are you?"

"I'm Trunks. I've been sent from the future to save you."

"What, really? You seem to have a friendly aura around you, but do you mind proving it to me? It's not everyday that I meet somebody from the future, and I'd like to know if you're telling the truth."

Trunks looked at Goku at confusion. He couldn't tell him he is the son of Bulma and Vegeta, he hasn't even met Vegeta, yet. He looked up into the sky, then to the ground. Then he realized what he could show Goku.

"Ok Goku, I have some proof. I need you to stand back a little bit, I don't want to hurt you."

Goku ablidged this request and moved from the path of Trunks, and then nodded. Trunks seeing this, cupped his hands together, moved them to the side and yelled an all to familiar attack to Goku.

"Ka"

"Me"

"Ha"

"Me"

"**HAAAAAAAAA!**"

Goku stood back in amazement, admiring the beauty of his signature attack, but it was being done better by a stranger.

"Wow Trunks, that was amazing! Did I teach you that?"

"No, but Gohan did."

"My son, Gohan taught you that? That's incredible. Ok, I believe you now, but I want to know the whole story, and I want to know why my life is important enough to save."

Trunks smiled and nodded his head, but before he could finish, he heard a stomach growl, and looked up at Goku, who was giving off that signature Son grin.

"Well, how about this? You come stay with me for dinner tonight, you can tell me and my wife your story. If you travelled back in time to save me, it must be interesting."

Trunks hesitated at first, knowing that he was already damamging the time stream as is, but he was growing hungry as well.

"Sure Goku, I'd love to eat dinner with you and Chi-Chi. I still need to head to the Capsule Corp in the morning anyways."

"You know Chi-Chi? Wow, you really are from the future. Ok, listen, I need to catch some dinner, do you mind helping me catch some fish?"

"Not a problem."

The two young fighters went off to the river to catch some dinner. Usually, this task would take Goku about an hour, but with Trunks helping him, the hunt for fish took about thirty minutes. Once the fighters dried off, they proceeded to walk to Goku's house. Along the way, Goku's curiosity got the best of him.

"Trunks, I know you're going to tell me and Chi-Chi your story and your reasons for coming back, but can I ask you one question?"

"Uhh, sure Goku, I don't mind."

"Who's your parents? I mean, there are few people I know with that kind of hair, except for maybe Bulma and her father. Is Bulma your Mom?"

Trunks stood stiff for about three seconds, but then sighed, knowing he'd have to tell him anyhow.

"Yes, Bulma is my Mom. As far as my Dad, we'll get to that later."

"Ok, that's fine. It was just bothering me."

From that point, the two walked in silence, luckily Goku's house was only about a twenty minute walk.

"Hey Goku, you wanna just fly to your house? I mean it's not all that far away, we'd be there in like five minutes."

"Nah, I like walking, let's me enjoy the nature and animals all around. Makes you appreciate stuff like this."

Trunks looked around, and he did notice the beauty of nature. In his time, lots of the forests had been destroyed, so it was a sight for him to see.

"You know Goku, I never thought of it that way, but that's probably because I come from such a dark time. A time of despair and pain."

"How far from the future are you?"

"Almost thrity years. To be exact, twenty-six years. You want to know what the worst part is? The cause of my future will be unleashed in nine years."

Goku was in shock to hear this, but by the time he had absorbed this information, they were at his house.

"Wait out here Trunks, I need to talk to Chi-Chi and make sure she is ok with me letting you in."

Trunks nodded and watched as Goku walked into his house. He heard some yelling from Chi-Chi, but then it stopped and he was greeted by her and invited to come in.

"Welcome Trunks, please come in. Goku told me you were a friend of his, and since you helped get dinner, there was no way for me to refuse."

"Thanks . I'm sorry for the intrusion, and I hope my presence doens't bother you. If it makes you feel any better, I am here for something very important, and it involves everybody in this house."

Chi-Chi was taken aback by Trunks' response. Not only did he have good grammar, but he was polite. Of course, what she was interested in what the boy had to say, after all, he did say his reasons were of high importance.

Trunks decided that he would tell his story to them both once Gohan had went to bed and they had finished dinner. While waiting, Trunks wanted to hear the stories of Goku's adventure's with his mother. At the dinner table, there was laughing, and disbelief from Trunks from what he heard. He had never heard some of these tales, mainly because they showed his mother's flaws, and she would never let anybody ever know she had any. For a while, Trunks had forgotten his timeline and all the troubles that had awaited him in the future.

Chi-Chi had left the dinner table to put Gohan to bed. Within about thirty minutes, she came back to the room.

"Ok Trunks, Gohan is in bed. Would you mind telling us what exactly are you doing here?"

Trunks nodded his head, hoping that doing this would change his future for the better.

"I want you two to bear in mind, what I'm about to do is very difficult for me. If I reveal to much, it could alter the timestream further than it already has. It could change time so much that I might cease to exisist. So, I just want you two to know the risks. Are you ready?"

Chi-Chi had just sat back down, and she and Goku were ready to listen to the story of the mysterious youth.

"Ok. First Goku, I must warn you, this news may change your outlook, are you aboslutely certain you want to hear this?"

"Of course Trunks. I'm pretty certain I can handle it."

"Ok. First things first. Goku, you aren't of this world. You are of an alien race known as the Saiyans."

"WHAT! My husband is an alien?"

With that, Chi-Chi fell back, completely surprised by this. Goku froze in place, trying to piece together in his mind how this was possible.

"Like I said, this information is a bit...mind blowing, to say the least. I can stop if you wish..."

Goku had helped Chi-Chi back up to her chair. She of course was just in pure shock, but she knew she had to get out of it.

"Ok. Trunks, I need a moment to process this. I need some water, just hold on."

Trunks nodded and sat back, waiting for Chi-Chi to finish drinking.

"So Trunks. Do you mind explaining how I got to Earth?"


	2. How I Met My Mother

**Age 758: Mt. Paozu, Earth**

Trunks had told Goku and Chi-Chi his story. The married couple stared at each other, then back at Trunks, mainly in shock of the story he told so far.

"Wow Trunks...that's...that's something alright."

Goku had finished that sentence, then Chi-Chi began to cry.

"MY SON BECOMES A DELINQUENT! THEN HE DIES! WHY KAMI? WHY MUST YOU MAKE MY SON'S LIFE A LIVING HELL?!"

Trunks fell out of his chair. He knew Chi-Chi would react in this manner, but he wasn't prepared to fall off the chair. He got back in his chair, and silence once again came over the Son house. Chi-Chi was still sniffling, but she regained her composure. Goku was silent. All this information hit him like a ton of bricks. First he finds out he was an alien, an alien sent to destroy the planet he loves, and now he learns the future is bad because he dies. Along with all this information, he finds out he dies not in battle, but of a undetectable virus? Suddenly, Chi-Chi spoke up.

"Trunks, what do we have to do to save the future? Is there anyway to stop these horrible events from happening?"

"Well, I'm not sure on all events. The Saiyans landing on Earth, it will happen. You can guarantee it, well I hope so. Otherwise, I may cease to exist. The thing is, if the Saiyans don't arrive, the events leading to my birth may not happen. If that happens, it may be possible I cease to exist altogether and any changes I've made in the timeline will be erased simply because I never came to exist."

"Wow, you explain time travel well."

"Well, that's because your son taught me, ."

Chi-Chi blushed at the compliment. Even though her son becomes a fighter in the future, he still became a scholar. Maybe there was hope after all. but even then, would it matter? He died nevertheless, so it seemed that maybe he needed to learn how to fight.

Goku finally came back from his thoughts. His face looked serious as ever, and he had questions.

"Trunks, you said that Piccolo trained Gohan to become a warrior. Tell me, did he ever relapse into his evil persona?"

"From the way Gohan told it, the friendship the two shared broke Piccolo from the binds of his evil nature. Though, he was in no way 100% good, he wasn't evil, and quit most of his evil habits. More or less he became sarcastic and cynical, but nevertheless good."

"I see. Do you plan on approaching Piccolo?"

"No."

The two fighters stared at each other. Goku, though willing to sacrifice his life to stop Raditz, and in the long run, reform Piccolo, was not willing to throw his life away in hopes of this. He knew if he were to go to Piccolo, they'd fight immediately, and if Piccolo got the upper hand, he could kill him. Goku hadn't trained half as hard as Piccolo in the past two years, so their potential fight could prove Goku not strong enough to win.

"So, what do you suggest we do about our Piccolo problem?"

"Nothing. There is no need to bring attention to this. Goku, Chi-Chi, there is a way to partially avert this crisis."

Trunks began fumbling through his jacket pocket, trying to find the right capsule.

"Ahh, here we go. Goku, when I originally came, I was supposed to land at a later time, about six years later. Unfortunately, my time machine malfunctioned, so I got sent back here."

Trunks handed the bottle over to Goku, taking care to not accidentally drop it.

"This vile contains a cure to the Heart Virus. My mother created it to ensure you survive. Take it the second you start to feel a pain in your chest. I don't mean heartburn either, I mean a pain so intense that it feels like you are on fire. Actually..."

Trunks took the vile back from Goku. Goku looked with confusion. He was about to respond, but Trunks once again spoke."

"Goku. Tomorrow, I plan on going to Capsule Corp and seeing my Mom, in hopes that she can fix my Time Machine. While there, I want to bring the medicine along, that way she can create multiple bottles, just on the off chance there are any false alarms."

Goku's face changed, and then he nodded.

"Trunks, I have to ask you something. You said I train with a fellow named King Kai, correct?"

"Yes?"

"I've got an idea, and maybe Kami can help me. Do you think you can join me to the Lookout tomorrow? Of course, after we get done at Capsule Corp, I'll bet Bulma will be excited to see you..."

Trunks cut Goku off at that exact moment.

"Goku, listen. We must, under ALL circumstances, keep my identity a secret to Bulma and the other Z-fighters."

"Z-Fighters?"

"Yes, that's what all your friends are called in the future."

"Oh, I see. Ok then. I can keep a secret."

Trunks nodded, and then turned to Chi-Chi.

"Can I trust you as well, ?"

"Well, since you came to the past to save my husband, and my son, then yes. You can trust me with this information."

"That's great. I'm so glad that my mission is complete..."

But then Trunks realized something. Goku looked at Trunks, and asked,

"You ok?"

Trunks was far deep in thought, but didn't want to scare Goku or Chi-Chi.

"It's...it's nothing. Can I spend the night with you guys? I don't mind sleeping on the couch or whatever."

Chi-Chi smiled. Though she was known in the future for having a short temper, she was a kind woman. She couldn't resist helping somebody who needed help, unless they were evil.

"Trunks, you've said the lives of my family. The least I can do is let you spend the night. Luckily for you, we have a guest room, so you can stay in there for tonight."

"Thank you . I promise I will not make myself a burden."

With that, the three adults left the dinning room. Chi-Chi led Trunks to the guest room. Along the way, she pointed out where the bathroom was, just on the off chance he needed to use it. Once he got into the room, he closed the door and laid down. He could hear Chi-Chi walk down the hall and into the bedroom where she and Goku slept.

There was quiet in the house, all was at peace, but Trunks. He couldn't get any sleep.

"I don't get it. If I gave Goku the Heart Virus formula, shouldn't I have disappeared, or my clothes or my memories changed? Hmm. This is strange, in fact..."

Trunks quickly got out of bed and wrote down some note on a notepad he found in the desk of his room.

"If I went back and gave Goku the medicine, that means either I should've disappeared because he beat the androids. But, beating the androids means this version of me doesn't exist, or..."

He grew quiet, and he began to freak out.

"Or...Goku dies anyway. Either from the Heart Virus or the Androids."

Trunks slumped in the chair he was sitting in. Then he realized,

"Maybe because of the change in the time stream, I've polluted it so much that I can exist even though the timeline has changed."

Trunks had a long pause in his mind,

"I hope."

With that, Trunks went back to sleep. His dreams kept playing over different scenarios. Each of them grew worse and worse. Like earlier, Trunks was the only one not at peace.

**Age 758: Capsule Corp. Building, West City, Earth**

The two warriors had flown from Mount Paozu to West City, out to look for the Capsule Corp building. Goku on Nimbus, and Trunks simply flying.

"Wow, this city, it's...it's amazing. In my timeline, it's nothing but charred metal and shambles."

Goku looked at Trunks, but made no response, how could he? The boy came from a time where everything was destroyed and everybody he ever knew was dead. Trying to make a proper response would only make their time together more awkward.

Once the two warriors reached the Capsule Corp Building, they touched down. Trunks looked around the building, noticing that there was grass, a garden, and clothes lines...it seemed so surreal to him. The place where he grew up at wasn't in complete shambles, not to mention, there was ACTUAL people working.

The two Saiyans walked into the building and were greeted by the receptionist. She was young, about 18 or 19, obviously got the job as a summer gig, and of course was bored out of her mind. She had medium length blond hair, blue eyes, but they hid behind a pair of glasses. She was medium tall height, and had a soft voice. She had decided to look up at the duo, and her thoughts of boredom turned to thoughts of extreme...happiness. She saw Trunks and almost began to drool. Luckily she caught herself, and began to speak.

"Hell...hello. Wel...come to the Capsule. How may I help you?"

"Hi, we're here to see Bulma Briefs."

"Hmm, let me look through my schedule...what's your name?"

"Goku."

"Oh, then you're free to continue on..."

Then she turned to Trunks.

"Before you can go any further, what is your name? Its company policy to know the identities of all it's visitors."

Trunks froze for a moment, what was he going to say?

"My name is...Trunks...Trunks uhh...Trunks Pant."

"I see, well when you leave, come sign out with me, Trunks"

The young semi-Saiyan turned around awkwardly, he knew this girl was flirting with him, but he was kinda new to the idea, after all, there wasn't to many people around in his timeline to flirt with. He looked back, and saw the girl wave "bye", then proceeded to wink at him. Trunks quickly turned around and walked with Goku.

"Hey Trunks, what's up with that girl? She seems to be acting funny...Hey, you're acting funny as well. Oh well, I'll get back to it later. Let's head down to Bulma's lab."

They continued to walk down the hallway, until they reach a giant room that was labeled, "Bulma's Laboratory."

"Hello Goku, and...hello...Goku's friend..."

Bulma's voice almost cooed with that last part, and of course that was enough to creep Trunks out. Trunks decided to take the initiative and be the adult in the room.

"Hi, I'm Trunks. I'm here on some important business. Tell me, Ms. Briefs, do you know anything about time travel?"

Bulma's mood went from silly-seductive to confusion within seconds.

"Did you say...time travel? Are you serious? I've barely started studying the physics of the quantum theory and its relation to time, much less how to transverse it. Say, where are you from? Don't tell me you're from the government...Wait, is that one of my jackets? No way...it is..."

Trunks sighed, he was starting to see that maybe going to Capsule Corp might have been a bad idea after all, but he was here now. And if his Mom was at least studying the basics surrounding time, then maybe she could be of assistance.

"Well, yes. You heard me correctly, I said time travel. Let me introduce myself, I'm Trunks Pant. I'm from the future, and I've come back in time to save Goku from dying, that way the future may have an opportunity to be saved."

"Who sent you?"

"You did. In fact, you built the time machine I used to get here. Unfortunately, it malfunctioned at the last possible second, sending me to this year. I was supposed to have landed six years from now, but obviously, it didn't work so well."

"I see. So, what happened?"

Trunks pulled up a chair and sat.

"This is kinda private, do you mind locking the door? I don't want anybody else in this building to know why I'm here."

Bulma nodded and pressed the lock command on her keyboard. She went back and stared intently at the young man, her face was serious. Her flirtatious nature was gone, and now she was completely being serious.

Trunks began to speak. He told the tale of his future, destroyed by the Androids, and how all of Earth's defenders had perished. He of course left out key details such as his relation to Bulma and Vegeta after his defeat by Goku.

Bulma hearing this, slumped in her chair. A future destroyed by augmented humans cyborgs. She at one point considered doing research into the concept of cyborgs, but decided that it was way to much work. She had been keeping up with the scientific journals, and had noted that made multiple journals and studies on his research into the field of robotics and human augmentation, but those were years ago, now he had disappeared. Hearing that he creates these...monster, it scares her. A scientist, who at one point was considered one of the world's greatest mind, became a crazy, genocidal, monster. Having mustered enough of her composure, she looked back up to Trunks, and with the most serious face he'd seen since Gohan died, she asked one question.

"How do we stop them?"

Trunks was taken aback by this response. In his timeline, his mother wanted to hide and stay away from the Androids, but her younger self, she was willing to find a way to kill these...monsters? It was something he couldn't believe.

"We can't. Not at this condition. We need to prepare ourselves. And not just for the Android, but also for the future events that are to come. In the future, you create a training apparatus for Goku. You called it the Gravity Room. Gohan and I never had the time to use it because it was stripped down and it's parts used for the Time Machine. Speaking of..."

Trunks made a signal for Bulma and Goku to clear a space. With that, he pulled out a capsule and clicked the button. There was a loud "Poof" sound, and with it, the time machine appeared.

"Wow...I built that? That...that's impressive...So, this thing, it's broken?"

Trunks nodded, and Bulma walked toward it. She placed her hand on the metal exterior, feeling it's cool surface, then looked toward the bottom where it seemed to be fried.

"Well, I have no idea how to fix it, but I can learn how. If I built it, I can fix it."

"That's great, but I also have another little favor."

Trunks once more reached into his pocket, and retrieved the heart virus medicine.

"Do you mind analyzing this medicine, and creating multiple copies?"

Bulma inspected the vile, and put it in a cabinet on her work table.

"Sure. That's actually pretty easy. I could probably come up with a mass production of it in a day or two. Now, go back to this "gravity machine." Is it just as it sounds, a machine that can modify gravity?"

Trunks nodded, and Bulma smiled. She quickly went into her work desk and pulled up some blue prints.

"You see, my father and I were contracted by King Furry to build a machine that could modify the gravity of a room. This of course was mainly for the space program, but since King Piccolo and Piccolo did so much damage to cities and whatnot, all the money towards the program had to be allocated towards the rebuilding of various cities. My Father and I decided to scrap the idea of building it, mainly because we didn't have any willing volunteers. But since you've come along, you've brought me inspiration to continue the project. I'll start getting to work on it immediately. Come back to me in about a week, I should have something for you."

"Cool. Thanks Mo..errr, Bulma. I'll be back next week."

"You're welcome Trunks, anything to save the future, right? Now, you two scram. I've got work to do. Also, it's about four in the afternoon, and I'm hungry. You two go get something to eat, and leave some of the food at the front desk. I'll have Angela bring it to me. I don't want either of you two bothering me while I work. Just the thought of you two distracting me annoys me."

The two walked out of the room, both warriors with awkward, scared smiles. They both walked out of the building, Trunks trying to avoid the receptionist. Luckily, she wasn't at her desk, it seemed she had to go make some copies. Once they were out of the door, the two walked around looking for a place to eat.

**Age 758: West City, Earth**

Goku and Trunks stopped at a "all you can eat buffet" in downtown. Lucky for them, the price to get in was cheap, so they took advantage of the situation. Bowls of noodles, rice, meats, fish, veggies, and anything else were being thrown about on their table. The other customers just stared with awe, confusion, and some with a little bit of fear. How could two people eat three fourths of the food there?

The duo got up, picked up some take out plates, and filled them up. Goku brought two with him, with the intention of bringing them home. Trunks had one, made for bringing to his Mom.

"Listen Trunks, we'll skip out on Kami's Lookout for tonight. Just drop that food off at Bulma's place and meet me up at Mount Paozu."

"Sure thing, Goku. I shouldn't be too far behind."

The two had left the shocked patrons at the restaurant and went their separate ways. Trunks to Capsule Corp, and Goku back home. Goku waved back at Trunks, and continued flying on Nimbus. Trunks decided he'd walk to Capsule Corp, after all, it was only a few blocks away.

"Wow, this feels amazing. West City is so vibrant, and it's a completely different place from what I'm used to seeing. Hopefully, Goku will defeat the Androids, and I can go home to a place worth living in."

As Trunks walked to the building, he saw a guy standing outside the the main entrance. He had long raven black hair, and some of the deepest blue eyes he's seen in a person. The guy of course stood there, watching Trunks, as if he were some kind of enemy. Trunks of course walked past him, but then he decided to ask what he was doing, loitering around the place.

"Hi, I'm Trunks. I don't mean to intrude, but I'm curious. Why are you waiting out here? Do you want to talk to somebody in the building?"

The boy looked up at Trunks, and gave him a dirty look, one that Trunks felt so familiar to seeing.

"Name's Dante. I'm waiting for my sister, Angela. She's working this stupid job for whatever reason."

Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. The voice he heard, it sounded so...familiar. He didn't know why, but that voice, it scared him. He made an awkward smile, and continued into the building. The boy continued staring at Trunks as he entered the building.

"I swear, that guy is weird. He's probably just a delivery boy, then again, he did wear a jacket that had the CC emblem on it. Whatever, I just wanna get outta here. I know my sister wanted out of the gang, but getting a job? Wasn't the life we were having just fine? Being free on the road, stealing food when we needed to eat, or just pick pocketing idiots like that guy. I don't know why I even agreed to this."

Trunks walked through the front door, and their at the front desk was Angela.

"Hey there, umm...Trunks, right? You need to see again?"

"No, I uhh...I was supposed to leave some food for Bulma at the front desk."

"Oh, is that for her? I though it was for me. I was bout to thank you, but obviously you're not to gentlemanly."

She said that line very seductively, and Trunks blushed like no tomorrow. Angela picked up on this, and was about to go on, but then Trunks spoke.

"Umm...Hehe, yeah. I thought you...never mind. Do you know your brother is waiting for you outside?"

Angela looked outside, and saw that Dante was in fact standing outside the main gate.

"I see. Well...umm, my shift was supposed to be over an hour ago, but I was told that you'd be coming in and bringing Bulma some food."

"I see. Well, I have it here. Have a nice day Angela."

Before Trunks could leave, Angela gave Trunks a small folded paper.

"Call me Sometime."

Trunks blushed even more, then he rushed out the door. He waved good bye and flew into the air. Dante had been watching the whole time and was surprised his sister was flirting with a...civie. Of course, he was more surprised that this civie could fly.

"Who, or what are you, Trunks?"

Trunks flew into the air and kicked his energy into high gear. He was quickly zooming through the clouds, admiring the beauty of the Earth, not ruined by all of the chaos and turmoil of his future time. For the first time in years, Trunks felt happy, meeting Goku, his Mother's younger self, it made him excited. He had hope for the future, but something was tugging at his mind. It was that pair of siblings he meet, they seemed familiar...

**Age 758: Outskirts of West City, Earth**

"So, I saw you flirting with that weird guy earlier, what was his name? Trunks?"

"Yeah, what if I was? Doesn't matter anyways. At least I'm making us money."

"Why does that matter? We were doing quite well on the road. We could go back to the..."

"No. I will not be in that gang again. What I saw, it scares me. Stealing, getting drunk, breaking shit? Fine, I can live with that, but killing a guy in cold blood? I can't do that. I'd rather become a civie than kill for no reason."

The two twins stared at each other, both sighing, both realizing they have nobody but each other. Since their parents died, they've been bumming around, until they found the gang. Unfortunately, as of a few months ago, the duo left the gang. Angela noticed the gang becoming more violent, and she couldn't take no more once she saw the leader, the man she considered her second father, kill a man. Kill him for a few dollars, then simply rationalize the murder as a fate better than living a meager assistance, she couldn't take it. To make matters worse, her brother was starting to fall into the same path as well. She wasn't going to become a murderer, and neither was Dante, so she decided to leave the gang. Nobody questioned why, and nobody blamed either of them for leaving. They had a "party" and the two left.

Dante came back to reality and decided to speak up.

"So, sis. I was looking around, seeing if I could do some dirty work, and this old guy, can't remember his name, he had an interesting offer."

"I though I told you we were going legit Dant..."

"Calm down sis. This guy doesn't want us to do anything illegal. He wants some test subjects for some of his experiments."

"What kind of experiments?"

"I dunno. His ad was being pretty vague, something about the human body."

"Let me get this straight, we are to become somebody's test monkeys and let him perform unknown experiments on us?"

"I guess. His ad said me we get paid by the hour, along with a disclaimer that assured all potential participants no harm would come their way."

"I dunno Dante. It seems kinda shady. Why wouldn't this guy just advertise this on the science league or whatever?"

"You're starting to sound smarter sis, you've become a true civie."

"Shut up, I've been working around Bulma for a few months now. I get paid good money to support your stupid ass antics and this shitty apartment. I'd rather work my way up the cooperate ladder and get paid normally than get money from some shady scientist who's got no reputation and is advertising in the underworld. What happens if he wants to harvest our organs? We don't know that. Where are you going? You better not..."

"SLAM"

Dante walked out of the room, angry at his sister's attitude. She wanted to settle down, and actually work? She was becoming soft, and he himself wasn't going to sit around.

"Damn you Angela. I'll find out about this guy myself, and get us some money. If we're going to become civies, than we at least better be rich ones. You didn't even let me say how much the pay was going to be."

Angela simply slumped in her couch, they were fighting again. Was it for the best to leave the gang? Yes, it had to be, otherwise, she would've came back to them in a heartbeat.

Suddenly, she started thinking about Trunks, then she began to smile.

"Man, if I could get married to a guy like that...I'd be so happy. Maybe civie life isn't so bad after all. At least they're some good looking guys that look at me now, as opposed to when I was the gang. Grungy dudes that smelt like shit all the time trying to hit on me? No thanks. I'll take civie life any day if that's the case."

The room got dark, it was 7 PM. She went and turned on the light, and decided to watch some T.V.

"A good life, indeed."


	3. Revelations

**_Hey there readers. I just want to let ya'll know that I've edited the last few parts of this chapter. It seems I submitted a later draft and just got lazy about fixing it to the high standards I usually set. Though the main plot still hasn't changed, the last two parts are slightly altered for comedic, dramatic, or __foreshadowing effect. For those who haven't read this Chapter, ignore this message and continue reading. As an added bonus, I've decided to add in the list of Power Levels. As I stated, this was a later draft, which means near completion, but still wasn't done, so I didn't add those in yet. Otherwise, enjoy. I'll post this message on Chapter Four for those readers who don't go back to past Chapters._**

**_- SuperEgg_**

* * *

**Age 758: Kami's Lookout, Earth**

Trunks and Goku had gotten up extra early to fly to the legendary and sacred grounds of the Guardian of Earth, Kami. Trunks had wanted to do a little training exercise with Goku, so he challenged Goku to fly to the Lookout without the use of Nimbus.

"Trunks, I'd go a bit faster if I had Nimbus. Why didn't you let me use him?"

"Because Goku, I need to train you. In order for me to do so, well until Mom gets the Gravity Room up and running, I need to train you to at least be able to stand up to Vegeta."

"This Vegeta fellow, how strong is he?"

"Pretty strong. So strong that it took you, Gohan, and Krillin to be able to defeat him."

"Wow, that strong huh? I guess I need the training after all then."

Goku let out a light chuckle, one that Bulma and Gohan told Trunks about in their stories. It seems they were right, the aura Goku gave off was one that could bring confidence into anybody, but Trunks knew better. He knew that confidence will not win a battle, but raw power, like how Gohan had shown him.

"Goku, why are you always so happy and confident about everything? I don't mean to be rude, but with everything that is in stake, you seem rather calm."

Goku once again smiled at his young friend, and decided to tell him the secret of life.

"Trunks, I knew you'd ask...not really, but it sounded cool if I did. Anyways, the reason I'm so calm is simple. You can't always be angry, sad, tense, or whatever. Though, it's not to say that you shouldn't have those emotions, you can't let them rule you. There is more to life than be negative all the time. Always try to find the positives in a situation. I know that everybody in your future is dead, and with the things you've seen, and experienced, can not be forgotten, you must always have a positive attitude. If you walk into battle without the will to fight it, you've already lost."

Trunks paused and let the information flow into him. Gohan told him something similar, but he didn't want to believe it. Gohan had shown that he let his power do the talking, not his attitude, or mood. He continued to follow Goku to the Lookout, looking for it, as if it were the lost city of Atlantis.

The two were about ten minutes away from their destination, and the flight from that point became quiet. Trunks was still soaking in the information, but then he decided to ask Goku one more question.

"Goku, how about power? You say that your attitude determines how the outcome will end, but what happens if you aren't powerful enough to win?"

The two warriors paused, and Goku sighed, one of slight disappointment, but he knew this question was going to be asked. Unlike the question about his attitude, Goku knew Trunks had little understanding on how to truly fight, but he had amazing power.

"Trunks, I will answer that question, but only once we arrive on the Lookout. I will show you a demonstration of what my answer to that question is."

Trunks nodded and the duo continued their flight. Within minutes, the palace in the sky came into focus. Trunks had only heard rumors of this place. Gohan told stories about the grounds, and Bulma only made short references to it, after all, she'd never set foot on the place.

"Wow."

That was all he could say. It was one of the most beautiful buildings he'd ever seen. The palace itself was beautiful, but what amazed Trunks most was the fact the Lookout was floating in midair. It was a feat to behold. Before anything could be said, Goku landed on the grounds and signaled Trunks to come to the ground.

"Ok Trunks, Le me answer your question. I know you have more power than me, heck, even more than anyone on this planet, but in order for me to prove my point, I want you to lower your energy to equal mine, the only catch is that you slowly add more energy. Is that good wih you?"

"Ok, I guess. I don't quite see what this'll do, but fine."

The two warriors powered up, Trunks, lowering his power to be the same as Goku. When the two finally were equal in power, they assumed fighting stances. Trunks smirked, thinking he could take Goku. Even at thought they were the same strength, He could beat him, after all, Goku hadn't learned any of his advanced techniques he's heard about.

Trunks came steaming forward. Just as Goku was blocking off all of Trunks' shots, he would throw another. Punches were being caught left and right, and Goku was just getting started. He decided he would beat Trunks down, and he did. Trunks got off the ground and decided to amp his power a little bit. Slowly, Trunks was staring to get an upper hand, but only because each time he was knocked down, he'd power up just a little bit. Finally, when Trunks was at about 25% more of Goku's max power, he was able to bring him down.

"Well Goku, I got you down, all I had to do was use more power. So I was right, power is important."

Goku got up dusted himself off, pulled off his waited boots and wristbands, and rammed right into Trunks. The young boy fell over, reeling in pain.

"Now Trunks, why didn't you use all that extra power you had?"

"Goku,that...that was a cheap shot. There was no way I could've dodged that attack."

Goku smirked, and put back on his discarded clothing. Just as he almost put his wristbands, he sensed Trunks rushing towards him, using a power that was double than his own. Goku only had a second to react, so he moved a little to the left, at the last possible second. Trunks executed his rush attack, but hit nothing but air.

"I don't get it. My energy is double than yours Goku, how'd you move out the way."

Goku proceeded to put on his wristbands and sat on the ground. He then made a signal for Trunks to do the same.

"Trunks, now since you've seen what I can do, let me give you my explanation. Having more energy and power than your opponent is a great thing, but it can't replace what counts, it's user. See, you can have all the energy or power in the world, but if you don't know how to use it, you might as well not have it. I could sense that you slowly powered up higher and higher. But tell me, did you notice I was at my max? Even though I was having a harder time keeping up with you, I was still able to knock you down. If that is the case, maybe then, you and Gohan were powerful enough, but just couldn't use your energy efficiently. I'm glad you've come back in time to save me, but while you're here, we might as well learn something from each other."

Just as Goku was about to speak again, Kami and left the palace entrance and met the two at the grounds. The two looked down at the two warriors, and smiled. Goku stood up and gave Kami a handshake. He then turned toward Popo and did the same, all the while Trunks still sat on the ground, not knowing what to do.

"You could start by saying your name."

Trunks stood up, slightly surprised that the Guardian read his mind. He bowed and introduced himself. Kami stood, and put his hand on his forehead, wanting to enter his mind.

"Trunks, I only know so much as to why you are here. Do you mind if I read your mind. My understanding is that time is of the essence, and this way would be quicker than you telling me why you're here."

Trunks nodded, and closed his eyes. Kami followed with the same expression, focusing on Trunks' thoughts. Slowly but surely, he saw why Trunks was in their present. He saw the horror of the bloodshed, the pain and suffering, the fear of all those of the Future, but most of all, he saw the death of an innocent boy, being re-birthed to be an unfeeling warrior. His heart full of love, solid in morals, but lost in a sea of despair and torture. Kami began left Trunks' mind, almost feeling broken, almost as if he was the cause of all the destruction. He was the Guardian of Earth, how could something like that happen to his planet? How could he let anything, or anyone, do this?

"Trunks, I see why you're here. Your intentions are good. You are permitted to come to the Lookout anytime you wish. It is customary that the Guardian read the intentions of those who wish to stay here. I would like to speak to you more on the subject later, but I believe Goku is the reason you two are here."

Goku faced Kami, and his face turned serious.

"So, you read Trunks' mind, which means you know why I'm here then. Do you know King Kai?"

"Hmm. No, I don't. But, I do know that in order for you to reach him, you must be dead."

"Well, I don't plan on dying, so is there any alternatives?"

"I don't know. I may be able to talk to King Yemma..."

"King Yemma?"

"Yes. He is the man in charge of the Check-In Station."

Goku looked at Kami, confused as ever.

"He's the man who is in charge of overlooking where the souls of the dead go. He might know how you may be able to get to King Kai's place, but I can't give you a guarantee, he is known to be a bit...testy."

"I see, Thanks Kami. Just call me or whatever when you get some information."

"Wait! Before you leave, if you two need to train, I have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Huh, oh yeah. I remember that room. I only lasted five minutes in that thing. Can we use that right now?"

"Sure Goku, it's not being used at this very moment, so go on..."

Trunks interrupted Kami before he could finish the invitation.

"Kami, I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind explaining how the Chamber works?"

"Oh, of course. I should've explained earlier. The Chamber itself is in a separate dimension where time flows slower than our own. Essentially, one day on our world is the equivalent to one year in the Chamber. Unfortunately, there is a catch. Each person can only stay in the Chamber for 48 Earth hours. If they do not leave, the door leading out of the Chamber will close forever, leaving the occupant stranded forever."

"Ok Trunks, since you know now, let's go. I can't wait to train..."

"Goku, as great of an idea as that sounds, maybe we should hold off on using it till you are stronger, or it is a last resort. If we were to train in there, you'd get stronger, but I'm already strong, thus training together would be difficult to do. We couldn't train on the same level, and thus our efforts are slightly wasted. Let's play it smart and wait a year or so."

Goku paused, and thought for a few minutes.

"I guess you're right Trunks. It'd be a waste of our time to attempt to train in there if we aren't on an even playing field. Kami, as much as I would love to use it, Trunks is right. We'll be back in exactly one year to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Until then, I have quite a bit of catching up to do. Welp, see you around Kami, ."

Kami nodded and waved good bye to Goku and Trunks. As soon as they were a great distance away, Kami did the unthinkable.

"Piccolo, can you hear me?"

"What do you want old man, it'd better be important, otherwise, I'll..."

"Do nothing major enough to warrant any attention. Anyways, I'll get straight to the point. We need to have a discussion, face to face. Come to the Lookout immediately."

"Pshh, as if. There is nothing important enough, old man. I'm going to continue training, that way I can kill Goku and take my revenge for him destroying my Father."

"Stop being stubborn, you fool. This is not a child's game. This is about our shared life, and unless you'd wish to die from the upcoming threat, I'd suggest you come to the Lookout."

"Who could kill me? I know, Michael McDoesntExist. Old man, you're bluffing, and you know it."

"Damn it, Piccolo. Listen to me, and listen well. A boy from the future came to me today, revealing to me the events to come. You die, and with you, so do I. These...Cyborgs, robots, whatever, they have the skill and capability to kill you. We need to discuss this face to face. If you wish to attempt to kill Goku, fine. But, at least wait until the threat is gone."

"Fine, I will come to your fancy house in the sky. You'd better make this interesting, and it'd better be damn threatening that I would have to postpone my mission."

**Age 758, One Week Later: Capsule Corp, Earth**

Goku and Trunks had gotten the most exciting call of their lives. It seemed Bulma had finished working on the gravity machine. During all this time, Goku and Trunks had gathered all the Z-Fighters together. The thought of dying and Earth becoming a wretched wasteland was enough for all of Earth's forces to meet up once more. Also, hearing about alien invaders coming to destroy the planet was just a little bit of added incentive. Trunks once more had shielded his true identity from the Z-Fighters, in fear that he could stop from existing.

The ragtag team of fighters walked right in. It seemed that Bulma was prepared for their arrival, and had Angela waiting to lead them to the lab. She lead them all to the lab, but tugged Trunks back before he entered.

"You never called me."

Trunks blushed at this, once more kinda embarrassed. He hadn't made much contact with girls in his timeline, so interacting with one was still a new thing for him.

"Well I, umm, I've been busy."

"Let me guess. Training to save the world? Bulma let out a few details."

"Oh...what...what else did she say?"

"You and the hunky muscular group of marital art superheroes were training to save the world from upcoming threats."

"Ohh... Is that all?"

"Well, she let something else slip, but I forgot. How bout after this lil' training session you're having, you and me grab some lunch. Then we can talk a little more. Otherwise, you can't help re-jog my memory"

Trunks' face was now full on red. He was so embarrassed that a Frieza bounty hunter could sense it on his scouter three star systems away. Trunks finally grew the courage to talk once more.

"S..ss...sure. We can have lunch."

"Ok then, big boy, it's a date. See ya' later."

Angela walked away, looked back, gave Trunks a sexy wink, and went on her way back to the desk.

"He is so clueless. All that jazz I was saying earlier was all I know. Even under all that toned muscle, he is just another boy. Sometimes it's way to hard being me."

Trunks walked into the room, still pretty embarrassed, but his face stopped being so red. The other fighters watched him walk in, everybody but Goku was trying to not to bust out laughing. All Trunks could hear was small snickering, even from Bulma. Finally after about a minute, things started to quiet down.

"Now Trunks, if you and my secretary are done trying not to have sex in the middle of my building's hallway, we have some business to attend to."

Trunks blushed even more and started rub the back of his head. It seemed everybody heard. Krillin nudged him on the side and whispered something to him.

"If it makes you feel better, I think she's pretty hot too. I would blast a Kamehameha at her, if you know what I mean."

Tien heard this, and even though his demeanor was serious, he couldn't help but smirk at the comment.

"Shush Krillin, we don't need to destroy his dignity any more than it already is."

Bulma was now staring angrily at the group of fighters and the room got quiet.

"Ok boys, are we hear to ogle all over my employees, or are we here to train? The only person in here serious about this is Goku, and only because he's pretty clueless about women, and/or because he's married."

"Ok Mom...I mean, Bulma. We're done."

"What did you just call me? Did you say, Mom?"

"Uhh, well yeah. In my timeline, my parents are killed by the Androids. One day during one of your routine drives to search for supplies, you find and adopt me."

Trunks tried his hardest to keep a straight face. He just let slip that he was Bulma's son, but hopefully this quick save was good enough.

"I see. We'll have to talk about this at a later time..."

"Indeed."

"Ok...Anyways, the first Gravity Chamber is finished. Unfortunately, it can hold only two people at a time, and can only go up to 50x Earth's gravity. This is simply a prototype and you boys are my guinea pigs. I will have another built in about a month that can increase to 100x Earth's gravity, and can hold up to three people."

Bulma continued to discuss how to work the basic controls of the chamber. She had stopped looking at the group, otherwise she'd be way to focused on what Trunks had said.

"Son. Hmm, I really need to straighten this out, but I need to get these idiots to training."

The rest of the fighters had been paying attention the whole time, each of them mentally taking notes on how to work the machines. At the same time, they were amazed at how Bulma was able to create such a complicated machine.

"Ok boys, the Gravity Chamber is out back. You boys decide who gets to use it. Just follow the signs, except for you Trunks. We need to talk."

The rest of the fighters wanted to stay and listen in to the conversation, but Goku motioned for them to leave. They all left, following Goku to the back of the complex. All of them had questions, especially Yamacha.

"Goku, is there more that Trunks isn't telling us?"

"Yes and no. Yes there's things he hasn't told you. And no, they aren't important at this time."

"But tell me Goku, why did he call Bulma "Mom"? Is his story true?"

"It isn't my place to say Yamcha. Trunks would've told you if it were important."

"How come you know, hmm?"

"Because he wanted to gain my full trust, and also my knowledge of his whole story could alter the timeline even more than it already has."

"Why didn't he at least tell us he's related to Bulma in ways other than her personal messenger?"

"Yamcha. Calm down. You act like you could be his father."

"COULDN'T I BE?!"

Goku knew the answer, but he didn't want to upset Yamcha even more, but he did realize Trunks' cover story."

"Listen Yamcha. You're not the Father. I can tell you that much. Trunks' story he just told about his lineage is more or less true. So, please, for the love of Kami, calm down."

The scar-faced bandit realized Goku was right. There was no point in stressing out on the details. If fate had his destiny with Bulma sealed, then it was his, but if not, then stressing over why wouldn't matter.

"You're right Goku. I freaked out over nothing. Now, let's get to training."

"Glad to hear...Wow...this...This chamber is huge!"

The Z-Fighters all stood in awe of the chamber. They saw images of it during the instruction period, but didn't realize it was so big. The body of the spherical room was just plain mind blowing. After about three minutes of admiring the outside, Chaotzu finally spoke up.

"Well, who wants to go first?"

Krillin stepped up and patted Goku on the shoulder.

"Welp Buddy, guess we should go in first. We're the closest in strength, after all."

The rest of the group rolled their eyes, in annoyance. Goku ignored it and let his optimism take over.

"Sure, why not? Do you guys mind setting the timer for three hours. Me and Krillin should be able to get some good training done. Actually, how bout this? We all take three hour sessions. This way, our bodies can rest, even just for a little bit. Then we can switch again till whenever we need to leave."

The two other fighters nodded in agreement. They set the outside timer to three hours. Goku and Krillin walked into the chamber, ready to train their bodies.

"So Goku, how much should we set the gravity to?

"Let's try 5x."

"Ok...Goku..."

Krillin walked toward the controls, setting it to 5x Earth's gravity. The second he hit the confirm button, there was an enormous weight on Krillin's shoulders. He hit the floor like a ton of bricks, literally. Goku was forcing himself to stay standing, but he was about to fall over. Finally Goku was able to get off his wristbands and boots.

"This'll make my training slightly easier. How bout you Krillin, you wearing weighted clothing?"

Krillin's eyes widened in amazement. Goku was standing straight up, of course he had a little trouble, but nevertheless, Goku was standing.

"Ahh...No Goku, I don't have any weighted clothing on. How...how are you standing?"

"Well, to be honest, this is taking all my effort to stand, so don't be so impressed. Do you need help standing up?"

Krillin grinned and laughed. He used all his power to stand, and finally was standing firmly on the ground. The two best friends stared at each other, and decided to do basic exercises. Sit-ups, Push-ups, basic jumps, fighting stances; the two were working their

way up. With only an hour left, they both tried to just walk around the training room.

"Boy oh boy. Krillin, we've gotta get used to this."

"You said it bud. Well, luckily we have a few years to get our act together."

Both of them laughed, then collapsed on the ground. It seemed that they needed some more time to get used to the gravity. They decided just to sit and meditate, try to just get used to the gravity without moving. Fortunately it wasn't that long, and the timer dinged. The three hour session was over, and the two sweaty warriors walked out, both excited for more training in the machine later.

Yamcha and Tien stared with intent, realizing they had their work cut out for them. The two warriors walked in.

"Well Yamcha, how much?"

"How bout we not kill ourselves like those two and start with 3x. We can go up on our next go around."

"Good idea."

The day was far from over, and the training had only begun for the Z-Fighters.

**Age 758: Kami's Lookout, Earth**

"Ok, old man. What is it you want? I've found free time from my busy schedule to talk to you. What is it?"

"Busy schedule? Of course you're busy. Sitting around the desert or at the arctic training. You don't even terrorize any civilians like your father. If I had to put my two zeni in, I'd say you're not even ev..."

"Don't you dare finish that statement old man, or I will kill that black person...magical creature...genie...whatever the hell he is! Now, tell me what the hell you need to tell me, and I'll be on my way."

"As you wish. Tell me, do you know how to channel into my thoughts?"

"No. Why would I ever want to?"

"Cause what I'm about to show you, it can not be fully described with words."

"Fine. You can open up a mental link and show me what it is I need to see."

Kami nodded and closed his eyes. Both of the Namekian brothers had entered a trance like state. Finally, Kami opened his eyes and Piccolo saw what was to come. In his mind, for the first time, Piccolo felt weak, defenseless, scared. The whole planet, dead. Even though his father, King Piccolo, had done something similar, it couldn't even be compared to what these Android would and did do. Suddenly Piccolo was able to see the defenses of Earth, the idiots he so despised. He saw them all die, and then himself. He saw the Androids just give him a horrible beating, enough for him to outright die. Then he saw his student, the son of Goku, his last remaining legacy, be defeated by the Androids in a less than honorable match. Finally, he saw Trunks, the messenger, the survivor. Finally, the vision went black.

Piccolo opened his eyes, and saw the Lookout once more. Beads of sweat streamed down his face, and he was panting.

"Old man...What I saw in there, that is pure evil. Even my Father would fight back and attempt to stop these beings."

"Now you see why I've asked you to come here."

"So, are you suggesting that we fuse together once more?"

"No Piccolo, I suggest you train to become even stronger. Even though Goku has a promise of life, and thus a chance at saving this planet from destruction, it is still not enough. I will fuse with you once you are even more powerful. Due to our...predicament, we can not become a true Super Namek."

"Namek?"

"Yes, that is what we are. We are part of a peaceful race called Namekians. They live on a distant planet that was nearly destroyed by a cataclysm. There are only a handful still alive as we speak. I personally have no recollection of them, but it is still important we learn about them."

"So what? Are we supposed to go meet them or something?"

"There is no we. You are going to Namek and learn from them. It is time for the stronger of us two to properly learn of our heritage. I will stay on Earth and attempt to look out for a New Guardian. The son of Katas will no longer be separate, but one."

"Katas, who is he? And from the sound of it, it sounded like you just gave me an order. I don't take orders from you old man."

"Katas is the father of King Piccolo and I. And yes, I gave you an order, or do you wish to just continue training in the wastelands? The Nameks can help you become stronger, Piccolo."

"How? You said yourself they were a peaceful race."

"Peaceful doesn't mean defenseless. Peaceful in the means of doesn't start problems and tend to themselves. From what I've sensed, it seems there are warriors on that planet that are easily 100% stronger than you as we speak."

Piccolo grew silent and began to think. How could he abandon his mission to kill Goku? Wasn't his father's will more important than saving this mudball? All this information was enough for Piccolo to grow angrier, but then he realized. If he trained with somebody that far overpowered even Goku, then when all this Android business was taken care of, he could kill Goku. It was all perfect.

"Fine old man. I'll go to this Namek, and learn from them. But you must, and will, understand one thing. Once I come back, all these threats that are coming, I will be the one to stop them. When they are all taken care of, I will kill Goku. Understand?"

The Elder Namek looked on with great fear, but realized that he would have to take care of it once the Androids were destroyed.

"Fine. Once this is over, I will not stop you in your pursuit of defeating Goku. Just remember, do not take his life a second before."

"I'll try my best not to kill him."

Kami signaled Popo to come to him.

" , gather the Dragon Balls. I will need them to wish Piccolo to Namek."

"What will you be doing?"

"I will make a temporary modification to the Dragon model."

With that, the loyal genie got onto his magic carpet and disappeared. Piccolo decided he needed to prepare mentally, so he went into meditation, of course his death was still fresh on his mind. The thought of dying in such a way made him shiver. How could the son of King Piccolo die in such a crude way? He could not be destroyed by such enemies, he wouldn't allow himself to be. But he realized that if he continued to train in the same form as usual, the results would still be minimal at best. He needed to become stronger, and the only way is to train with somebody more powerful.

Kami entered his throne room and locked the door. He slumped into his chair and began to contemplate course of action next. He had an idea, but he knew it could be a bad idea. But, in order to become stronger, he would have to do it. Irony was a cruel fate, but he would wish the same thing as his evil counterpart once did, to be the prime of his age. Of course, this time it wouldn't be for evil purposes, or eternal youth, just to be younger once more. Kami just hoped that this wish wouldn't corrupt him and help him defeat the upcoming threat.

**Age 758: Capsule Corp, Earth**

Bulma had pulled Trunks aside and wanted a full on explanation. She had locked the door behind her. The rooms were sound proof anyhow, so there was no need to prepare extra measures.

"Ok Trunks. What the hell is going on? You called me Mom. Come to think of it, you almost slipped out one when we first meet. So, are you going to explain to me what's going on, or am I just going to have to lose a bit of trust in you?"

"You know, the way you said that, it reminded me so much of her."

The room got silent. Bulma had no way to respond, but then one question came to mind.

"Am I dead?"

"What? No, far from it. It's just, ya'know, I miss her. I've been away for about a week. Though I could simply return back to the point in time of when I left, I still feel the effects of time here."

"I see. So, back to my question, why did you call me Mom? And don't give me some bullshit excuse either. I saw through that earlier, but didn't want to say anything about it."

Trunks looked Bulma dead in the eye and sighed. He knew the longer he stayed, the harder it would be to keep the secret of his parents.

"It's not a lie."

Trunks almost gritted his teeth saying that.

"Ok, I guess you have a right to know. My real name is Trunks Briefs. You adopted me after my parents died."

"Yeah, I got that. What's the whole story besides that?"

"Remember how I told you about this Saiyan coming to Earth, Vegeta?"

"Yes, he had another comrade, what was his name? Napple?"

"Nappa. And yes, you're correct, he came with Nappa."

"Well, he is my Father. In the future, Vegeta and one of your future employees have a one night stand. As you know, Vegeta died fighting the Androids. My Mother flips out and decides to take vengeance. She builds a prototype atom cannon, which essentially disintegrates atoms. Unfortunately, it doesn't work, you're guess is as good as mine. Eventually, she got it to work, but it could only work at close range and for a few seconds. Before she went to face the Androids, she left me at Capsule Corp. At the time, I was about two years old. Before she left, she gave you specific instructions on what to do if she didn't come back. You can figure out what happened next."

Bulma's mouth dropped. She didn't even know how to respond.

"I...I see. I'm sorry, it's just...I had to be sure."

"No, I understand. It is my fault from not telling you from the get go. I didn't think it was an important enough detail."

"Well, since we have that all in order, you should go back to train. Actually, before you train, go get something to eat. Don't you and Angela have a date anyway?"

Trunks blushed again and rubbed the back of his head. He had almost forgotten about it.

"Yeah...I have no idea what I'm doing. I haven't talked to many girls in my timeline, so I'm pretty nervous."

"Just be yourself, and don't blow it. Girls eat guys like you for breakfast, I know, I almost did the same to you when we first meet. Thank Kami I didn't, that would've ended awkwardly..."

"Yeah...anyways, I am pretty hungry, so I guess I should go then."

"Ok, that's fine. Come back later, and please, use protection."

"Mom, I don't even know her. Whatever, I'll be back later."

Trunks walked out to the room and was caught by Goku and Krillin.

"Where ya headed, buddy?"

"I'm gonna take Angela to lunch."

Krillin's smile grew, and he wasn't about to let Trunks leave without throwing jokes at him. Goku on the other hand was completely clueless, and decided to butt in.

"Can we join you Trunks? I'm starving as we..."

"No Goku, this is Trunk's first date. He needs to do this by himself."

Trunks blushed even more, but he was a bit more confident.

"Krillin, it isn't a date, but you're right. I need to know what she found out from Bulma."

"Don't you mean Mom?"

"Adoptive Mom."

"Trunks, I'm not an idiot. Yamcha is way to vain and prideful to notice, and Tien doesn't honestly care. But you'd have to be blind not to notice the similarities. I know Bulma is your Mom, and no, nobody told me. I would ask who the Father is, but I'll assume that you'd like to keep that a secret. Also, I will keep this a secret."

Trunks and Goku stared at Krillin, shocked that he figured it out.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Bulma, having a kid? HA. Especially if Yamcha is the father? My God, you're way to strong to be from the Scarface-Bandit's DNA."

There was a roar of laughter in the group. With that, the three warriors departed. Goku and Krillin went to the Capsule Corp cafeteria to go get some food, while Trunks went to see Angela.

"So, um..."

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna train in a little bit, but first, I gotta eat. Wanna go get some lunch?"

"Why sure, big boy. Where to?"

"I guess that buffet near downtown, what's it called? I remember, Silver Ranch."

"Not romantic, but it'll do. I'm starving anyhow. Curious to ask, do you mind flying me there? I've seen you fly, but I want to see if you can fly the both us."

Trunks' face was so red with nervousness, but he agreed and the two of them walked out of the building. Trunks grabbed Angela, and they flew over the city towards downtown and landed in an alley, that way people wouldn't notice.

"Wow...umm, that was something else. I've rode a plane once, but that doesn't compare to what you just did."

"Yeah, well I've had a few years to train and learn how to do that."

"Well then, let's go eat."

Trunks' eyes light up with that statement. Maybe this "date" thing wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Age 758: Somewhere outside of West City, Earth**

"So, what's your name again?"

"My name my is Dante. So, do I get paid doing these experiments"

"It all depends, my young friend. I can say with utmost confidence you will get paid handsomely. It'd be better if you had your sister with you. My research also needs a bit of information on the properties of the phenomenon known as the twin effect."

"Well, I'll talk to her later tonight. Maybe I can convince her."

"Indeed. As an incentive, I'll give you 250 Zeni. Hopefully this should be good enough. Now, since you agree to the experiments, you have to sign the liability forms."

"Oh yes. Just tell me where to sign."

"Sign here, here, and...initial here, and finally sign here."

"Done."

"Well, Mr...Dante. I'll be expecting to see you in a few days.

"Yes. I'll be seeing you in a few days, Dr. Gero."

* * *

**Power Levels:**

Goku:

Relaxed - 35

Spar with Trunks - 286

Max - 450

Trunks:

Relaxed - 25

Repressed Spar with Goku - 300. Add 10 after every time he falls.

Repressed Max against Goku - 600

Kami: 310

Piccolo:

Relaxed - 50

Max - 440

Krillin: 212

Yamcha: 178

Tien: 270

Chaotzu: 130


	4. Bullets and Bombshells

**_Hey there readers. I just want to let ya'll know that I've edited the last few parts of Chapter 3. It seems I submitted a later draft and just got lazy about fixing it to the high standards I usually set. Though the main plot still hasn't changed, the last two parts are slightly altered for comedic, dramatic, or __foreshadowing effect. For those who haven't read this Chapter, ignore this message and continue reading. As an added bonus, I've decided to add in the list of Power Levels. As I stated, this was a later draft, which means near completion, but still wasn't done, so I didn't add those in yet. Otherwise, enjoy. I'll post this message on Chapter Four for those readers who don't go back to past Chapters._**

**_- SuperEgg_**

* * *

_Goku and all the Z-Fighters have been training their hardest. During the past six months, Goku and his family has took up temporary residence at Capsule Corp. Chi-Chi at first didn't agree to it, due to the possible "bad" influences that could be rubbed off on her son, but Bulma had assured her that the Z-Fighters were going to be separate from the rest of them. She even promised that Gohan would start on his higher cognitive learning as soon as he could walk. Who better to help Gohan train his young mind than one of the world's most renowned geniuses? Chi-Chi was still resistant, but eventually agreed. She realized that Goku was out way to much, and she was beginning to see less and less of him. With them living on the grounds, Goku and the family could all be together. Bulma had all the fighters Capsule homes somewhere on the large multi-acre land, that way they all could train whenever and not have to continuously commute. Bulma herself was happy with this arrangement as well, because she did miss her friends, and it was nice to have another female besides her Mother and Angela to converse with._

_Goku and the Z-Fighters have also made strives in their strength as well. Goku himself could handle 7x Earth's Gravity. The rest of the fighters were content to train in 5x Earth's gravity. Trunks himself has at this point been using the larger gravity chamber, since he needs to practice his technique as well. He could easily sit at about 20x Earth's gravity. Trunks and Goku have continued to spar, with Trunks quickly learning more on how to control his power along with fixing his technique. Goku had told him that his technique was less than lackluster, so Trunks has since been training to perfect his technique. Trunks at this point was even better prepared to fight the Androids. Enough to win, probably not, but at least stand a chance._

_Kami has since wished for his youth. He had decided to simply wish he was back at his prime, in order to train more and be prepared for the future. He of course has been training in the Hyperbolic Chamber, but it is more than enough to help the newly renewed guardian train his body to it's highest potential._

_Other things are in store for our heroes, some of which are to come to pass very soon._

**Age 758: Capsule Corp, Earth**

Goku and Krillin had again walked out of the Gravity Chamber. The TurtleSchool duo had been training at 6x Earth's gravity. Goku was wanting to go to at least 8x, but Krillin flatly told him no.

"Well Goku. That was definitely a workout. I haven't felt this much stronger since the beginning of the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament."

"Yeah, it's amazing how powerful we are now. I can't wait until we can make 10x Earth's gravity."

"Yeah Goku, that'll be the day. Until then, where's Trunks? Is he training or what? Kinda wanted to hang with him today."

Just as Krillin finished that question, Trunks darted right past him.

"Whoa there Speedy Gonzalez, where ya headed in such a hurry? Kinda wanted to talk to you."

"Uhh, let me look at my watch...yeah. I have time. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be interested with hanging with me and the guys later this afternoon."

"Uhh, I can't today Krillin, I have a date with Angela. In fact, I was on my way to pick her up. Today is her off day, and she wanted to take the rest of the morning to get ready for later."

"Ahh, I see. Well Trunks, have fun. Remember to have breath mints, money, and condoms."

Trunks glared at Krillin with a bit of embarrassment and tad bit of anger. He thought up something smart and responded back.

"Well, I don't have the last thing, do you have any? I'm almost out of time to go to the store and grab some."

Krillin looked awkwardly and touched his index fingers together.

"No."

"Well then, hush. See you later baldy. See ya' Goku."

With that, the youth had run down the hall and out of the building. Krillin was in the hall, silent as a mouse with Goku standing next to him looking confused. Goku shrugged it off and decided to start back up conversation with the bald monk.

"So Krillin, have you noticed Trunks' transformation?"

"What you mean?"

"I mean, he's become so much happier since he came to the past. During these past few months, I've noticed his aura become so much brighter, and his attitude so much better."

"When you come to mention it, yeah. I have noticed. It's probably because he's got a girlfriend."

"I guess. I don't quite understand the concept all that much. But, all that matters is that he's started to loosen up. I know he wants to save his future, but until he goes home, he might as well make the best of his time here."

"You know, I was going to ask Bulma about that. Since Trunks is still here, and changing the past heavily, shouldn't he stop existing? I mean, if that is the cure of the Heart Virus, and assuming you are saved, doesn't that mean that he shouldn't even be here, because he never had a reason to go to the past, and doesn't...my brain hurts."

Goku stared at Krillin, and sighed. He had no idea what Krillin was talking about. But he kinda followed with it, and nodded.

"I guess we can talk to Bulma."

**Age 758: ?, Earth**

Dante had just awakened. He'd been in surgery for about two days. When he finally awoke, he saw he was still in a hospital gown.

"Hey, Doctor! You around? I just woke up."

"Ahh, Mr. Dante. Nice to see you've awaken from your slumber. Tell me, how do you feel?"

"I feel good, really good. Almost perfect."

"I wouldn't say perfect, but you are correct about the first part. Now tell me, how does right arm feel?"

"The same, but different at the same time. It feels kinda light actually, almost as if it isn't there."

"Well, I did technically remove your arm and replaced it with a state of the art prosthetic."

"Yeah, I skimmed through the procedure. So, tell me, why is augmenting me part of your experiment?"

"Well, for starters. I'm also studying the properties of ki based energy."

"Did you say, ki? Like that martial art stuff? I don't anything bout that, nor do I..."

"I know, but that's what the prosthetic is for. Come, get dressed and meet me in the shooting range. I want to test out your new systems."

Dante blinked in confusion. What had the doctor do to him? And also, what does this "ki" have to do part of his research. Well, he was getting paid, so he might as well follow along.

"Ahh, nice to see you clothed. Now, see those targets?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to concentrate, and I want you to shoot those targets."

"With..."

"Ahh yes. I want you to concentrate, and try to pull energy from yourself. It sounds strange, but it is necessary."

Dante looked at the Doctor, then at the targets with pure disbelief and confusion, but he might as well try. He came to the spot marked for standing, then closed his eyes. With all his might, he squinted, trying to produce some kind of energy shot, and finally, something happened. A little ball came out of his hands. A small energy ball, enough to start a fire on a BBQ pit, but a start. Dante opened his eyes and saw what he had created. He was scared at first, but then realized it was pretty cool.

"Doctor, did I do that?"

"You did indeed my boy."

"I...I see. I need to do that again. It seems...fun."

Dante had a smile growing on his face, his disbelief turned to excitement as he trained his concentration into creating energy balls. After about 15 minutes, he had created one that was big enough to destroy a target. The Doctor began to smile. His research and experimentation actually worked. He was creating a cyborg. Of course, he couldn't have the idiot leaving just yet, so he knew the time wasn't quite ripe for him to do anything drastic.

"Well Dante, good job. Your display is quite the spectacle, and not to mention it is helping my research. If you don't mind, can you stay for the night for observation? I need to ensure the surgery was a complete success."

"Sure Doctor. I don't mind staying here at all. With this new power you gave me, I want to train it. I've seen those friends of my sister's boyfriend do it, and I've been dying to do the same. It looked pretty damn cool, but I could never figure it out."

The Doctor had stopped paying attention to Dante, until he heard the last part.

"These...friends of your sister. What do they look like?"

"Hmm. Well, my sister's boyfriend has long silver hair, wears a CC jacket and is crazy wicked strong. There are two bald guys. One is tall and has three eyes, the other is a short guy, has nine marks on his head, like a monk or something. There was this other guy, tall and black hair. His name is Yamcha, some shitty baseball player or something like that. Then there's one more guy. He's tall as well, has spiky black hair that goes in every direction, wear's an orange jumpsuit, and is strong as well. His name starts with "Go". That's all I remember."

"Hmm, that's...interesting. Where are they all at?"

"Over at Capsule Corp, training. They're using some kind of doohickey, something about gravity..."

"I see, That's interesting. Well, carry on Dante. I'll be in the lab, looking over results and data."

"K. Do you still need me to stay the night?"

"Yes, of course."

The Doctor had finally found his enemy, Goku. It had been over a year since he last seen Goku and all his idiot companions. Now since he knew exactly where Goku is, he can now spy on him and the rest of the fighters and gather data on them. It seemed luck had smiled down on the Doctor, and he wasn't going to let such an opportunity go to waste. He had finally got to his lab, and locked it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! My plans for revenge can now evolve. And with the extra data I will soon be collecting, I can build an even stronger Red Ribbon Army, or even better, stronger Androids. Too bad Dante couldn't convince his sister to join in this experiment, would've been better with two, but oh well. I still have 13-15 lying around."

The Doctor looked down at his young lab rat. Dante was completely oblivious to what is the true mission. Dante only cared about money, and as long as Dante got it, the Doctor could use his feeble mind and body.

**Age 758: Kami's Lookout, Earth**

Kami had trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber many times since he wished for his youth restored. Since he was the Guardian and sole holder of all the powers that come with it, he could manipulate the Time Chamber door, but only if he were inside. During his time in the chamber, he had grown nearly quadruple in power since his wish was first granted. Kami felt reinvigorated after the wish, but since he trained, he now felt his power at it's peak. He hadn't contacted Piccolo since had arrived on Namek, but he knew that he had half a year to get more powerful. It also occurred to him that there was a power on the horizon, one that was quite familiar to him. Kami knew the day he sealed Garlic into the Dead Zone, he would have to face him.

"Garlic Jr."

Popo was standing by, staring at Kami. He felt the presence as well, but he was unsure on how to deal with it.

"Popo, in less than three year's time, Garlic Jr. will come out of hiding and try to exact his revenge. At this point, I could easily handle him. But I'd rather wait and see what his next moves are. If any innocents are harmed between now and then, I will act. Nobody will die due to him."

Popo only looked on and nodded. He remembered Garlic, the one who almost became Guardian of the Earth. Unlike Kami though, he was unable to release his darker side, his want of controlling the Earth. Of course, Garlic saw his intentions were for the common good, because Garlic wanted to control the Earth in a way that would eliminate crime. Unfortunately, it would snuff out free will. The former Guardian couldn't die knowing he chose somebody who would sacrifice something so important to humanity, even for safety and protection.

"Mr. Popo. Tomorrow, you will go to the Capsule Corp. building and gather all the fighters, except for Goku and Trunks. Though they are stronger than before, they do not possess the proper training to harness their new found power. I wish to train them immediately. There is no need to wait till later, it is best to train them now."

"Yes Kami."

With that, the Namek went to his throne room to sit and think.

"I need to train them and make them stronger. These warriors will determine the fate of the planet. Anyway to make them stronger will make me happy. This planet, I love it. Namek may be my birth place, but Earth is my home, and anyway to protect it, I will do."

Kami continued to sit in his throne room, thinking about what to do next. He was still looking for King Kai, and he realized that he may be the key to getting the Earth warriors even stronger than they are now.

"I must find this "King Kai." His techniques, as I've heard, are quite beneficial to our warriors, and it may be the Earth's best ace in the hole. If I can somehow contact him, maybe I can convince him to train them himself."

Kami closed his eyes, and thought deeply, he was focusing, trying to locate the higher god, but had no luck.

"Maybe if I go to Yemma..."

Kami left his throne room and went back to the main grounds of the Lookout.

" , I'm going to Otherworld. I need to speak to King Yemma. If I'm not back by morning, I want you to start their training. And please, go easy on them."

Kami then dematerialized right in front of Popo and disappeared.

"Bye."

**Age 758: Somewhere outside of ****West****City****, Earth**

In Angela's apartment, there was always two people in it; Angela and Dante. This morning is no different, but this time it was Angela and Trunks. After their dinner from the night before, they decided to skip the actual date and head back to Angela's apartment and watch a movie. One thing led to another, and our time traveling demi-Saiyan was now waking up in Angela's bed. Of course, after all the funny business had ended, they had cuddled together in a tight hold. For whatever reason, Trunks had bad dreams. Each was worse than the previous. It starts out with Trunks and Angela walking through a park, and the next thing he knows, she's dead. The Androids had killed her. The next was similar, but this time, Android 18 had peeked him on the cheek, and then simply threw Angela to the side. The last one was the one that had Trunks sweating the most. He had seen Android 17, but no 18. Before he could fight 17, a giant hand reaches out of the sky and grabs Angela. The next thing he knows, she had become Android 18. Trunks woke up from this nightmare and saw Angela next to him, waking up.

"What's up? Bad dream?"

"Yeah, just a really bad dream."

"Well, if you want, I can just hug you tighter, and maybe that'll help you sleep better."

Trunks nodded and hugged Angela tighter, but then noticed her face look strikingly similar to 18. He tried to look away, but then she peeked him on the cheek. Trunks realized that he was over-reacting, and his nightmares got the best of him. With it, Trunks finally had a good sleep, a dreamless one, but a good one nevertheless.

At about 8 AM, he woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

"You gonna get that, Trunks?"

Lazily, Trunks nods and picks it up.

"Yo Trunks, Bulma needs you down at the lab, it's pretty important."

"Huh, ok Krillin."

He hangs up the phone and turns around and goes back to spooning Angela.

"So, what does cue ball want?"

"He said Bulma needs me. Something important..."

At that, Trunks paused for about a second, and the he realizes.

"Damn, it's something important. Listen, Angela, I'll be back later, and our date for tomorrow night is still on, right?"

"Yes..."

"Good, cause it's time we talked."

"We've talked plenty."

"Yes, but this is a bit more important, and something that needs to be said."

"What, are you going to propose?"

"Ehh...WHAT? NO.."

"Oh, I know. I was just playing around. Let me try again though, you're from the future."

"How'd you..."

"Oh please, I'm an 18 year old secretary at Capsule Corp and one of Bulma's personal confidants. You'd think any secrets you and the muscle kung fu Village People have would be safe with her talking to me? Oh please. Now, get your sexy touche into those boxers over there, and get a move on. Also, before you ask, no, nobody else at Capsule Corp besides me and Bulma knows your dirty little secret. Bulma is almost an open book to her friends, but to everybody else, yeah no."

Trunks continued to put on his clothes, but looked on with shock. Angela got up as well, and put on a robe. Trunks watched with interest.

"Hey now, get a move on. We can finish this off later. Now, shoo. Also, ask Bulma if we are still up for shopping this afternoon."

"Wha? You and Bulma shop together?"

"Duh. She's basically become like my older sister after work hours. During work, she's my boss, but, ya know."

Angela walks up to Trunks and pecks him on the cheek and opens the door that leads out of the apartment.

"Now go. See what Bulma has. Love Ya, shugga."

Trunks quickly ran out of the apartment and winked back. It was then when he realized he was truly in love. All this time, he was filled with hate and anger. Even though he had love from his Mother, it wasn't enough. He was from a world full of hate, destruction, chaos.

"I better get to Mom. Maybe she's got my Time Machine fixed, or maybe she's figured out the time stream."

As Trunks flew out of the building, the young Dante was on his way to the building. He saw Trunks and smirked.

"No doubt with my sister. Bout damn time, she was getting bitchy about not getting any. Oh well, time to get home and give her this dough. Maybe I can still convince her to join in the Doctor's research."

Dante quickly ran up the stairs of the apartment, luckily it was on the 3rd floor. He got to the front door, and tried to unlock the door. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite used to his new strength of his right arm, and flung the door right off the hinges. Angela was sitting in the living room and jumped out of her seat.

"HOLY SHIT? WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE ACTUALLY HELL? DANTE!"

She continued to throw some more profanities, and Dante simply walked in and gently put the door back, of course, it was broken, but he figured it was better to have a half placed door than nothing at all. After about five minutes, Angela partially calmed down and talked to Dante. Of course, hearing what the kind Doctor had done, she was less than happy.

"You mean to tell me, you now have super human strength because you now have a bionic arm?"

"Yeah, cool right? I also got 1000 zeni for it as well."

Angela only sighed. She had no words to respond to what she was hearing. Her brother put life and limb trust into this less than certified doctor, and he isn't slightly concerned about what could happen to him?

"Dante, please, sit down. I need to think about things, and we need to talk."

"What, are you going to bitch at me for getting money to pay for this place?"

"Damn it Dante! Stop. Look, I appreciate what you're doing, I really do. Trying to help me out and get money that way we can live a better life. I can dig that, but not if you're doing this. Do you know what the next part of his research is? It could be ripping your brain out of your damn head. Please, for me wo.."

"No. I'm done. Obviously you won't listen to reason, so I'm moving out. First, you didn't even accept that maybe this could be a better way for us. I'm getting paid a grand. What is Bulma Britches paying you?"

"600 Zeni and then s..."

"Exactly. Just 600. Just enough to pay for the bills in this dump. I'm offering you 1000. All you have to do is join in on Gero's research."

"Did you just say Gero?"

"Yes, why? Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Yes...no, kinda. That's beside the point. He's bad news Dante."

"Says who? Britches and Ponyboy?"

"His name is Trunks, you ungrateful little cunt."

"Aww, how sweet. Your defending him. What's next, you're gonna tell me you lov..."

"I do. Now, if you want to leave, fine. But if I hear that you've been going to see Gero, I will have Trunks and his buds find you and take him to jail."

"GGRGRGRGR...FINE! I'LL LEAVE. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN UNGRATEFUL BITCH! I GET MY DAMN ARM REPLACED FOR CASH, AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? FUCK YOU ANGELA! I HOPE YOU AND PONYBOY HAVE A NICELIFE TOGETHER WITHOUT ME!"

Dante, in all his anger, gets up from the couch, backhands Angela, and then shoots an energy blast at the door. He then runs downstairs and leaves the building.

Dante wasn't quite aware of his strength yet again, and when he slapped Angela, she flew to the wall, and bounced back. The strength of the slap was enough to break her collar bones and her jaw, but when she hit the wall, her vertebrae shattered. She couldn't move, and all she could do is cry. How could a day go from beautiful, to hell within a matter of hours? Her new found love for life was now destroyed, and nobody was there to help her. To make matters worse, she was fully conscious, but unable to move, or even call for help. Luckily a neighbor had heard the commotion and was about to give Angela a piece of his mind, unfortunately, it seemed he'd have to wait. Angrily, he marched to the apartment room, and saw the chaotic disarray it was in. He walked in to see Angela on the ground, alive and breathing, but barely much else.

"Call Trunks..."

That's all she could say before her body shut down and went unconscious. The neighbor quickly called 911 to get her to the hospital. Within minutes, an ambulance was at the scene and police officers were at the scene, investigating the scene. Angela had been rushed to the hospital, and now she was being prepped for emergency surgery.

**Age 758: Capsule Corp, Earth**

"Trunks. I know this is going to be hard to swallow, but first. You've got to know that I've finally understood the basics of space time."

"Ok, and..."

"Well, I don't want to break your heart or anything..."

"Out with it Mom."

"Trunks, all these things you're doing in the past, means diddly squat for your future."

"Excuse me? What do you mean? You mean I've wasted my time saving Goku? That my timeline will never be fixed? That nobody can't stop those damn..."

"Shut it. I'm not finished explaining. Here's the thing Trunks, time isn't exactly...linear. Technically, the second you touched on Earth's ground, you didn't change the time stream, you created an alternate universe."

"What?"

"I know, it sounds confusing, but let me explain."

"History is one line, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, with that said, there's always two sides to a whole. For example, let's say instead of Goku beating King Piccolo, the other is true."

"Ok, but it didn't happen."

"As far as our history states. Here's the thing, whenever something has to have some kind of outcome, the universe splits into how may different outcomes. Though, as we see it, Goku beat King Piccolo is true. But in an Alternate universe, or "timeline", The opposite is also true."

"Ok then, so how come I landed here and not some other universe?"

"Well, the thing is that each alternate universe stems from some main root. In this case, our year of Age 758. The way the Time Machine works is that it locks onto a certain signature of that is true in all stems of the root. In this case, it seems to have locked onto a Goku that has beat Piccolo, and has had Gohan. The Time Machine then scans the millions of different possibilities and finds the one where it stems from, because like I said, each decision has an outcome. In this case, it was trying to locate the Goku "prime", if you will, of different universes."

"I see. So then, if Mother knew this, why did she send me back in time?"

"Well, here's something I bet you didn't know. She left a note in one of the manual pockets, just in case you got stuck and wondered what was going on."

"May I see it?"

"Sure."

"_Trunks,_

_If you're reading this, that means my past self has found this letter and is letting you read _

_it. Here's the thing son, I knew this trip wouldn't save the future, but it is still our duty to help ensure that other timelines don't fall into the same fate as our own. I do believe the Androids can be beat, but the answers are in the past. I want you to train with Goku, Vegeta, and the others. At the same time, I want you to know I'll be waiting for you at home, waiting for you to kick some Android ass._

_Love,_

_Mom_."

Trunks read the letter, and shed a tear. His own Mother knew that this time traveling wasn't the exact answer to stopping the Androids and saving the future, but it was a way to save others from the same fate.

"Ok then. That makes sense as to why I haven't stopped existing, or other things in this haven't changed. I guess I'll..."

Before Trunks could finish his statement, his phone rang.

"Hello

...

Yes, this is Trunks

...

What happened?

...

Is she?

...

She's alive?

...

Thank Kami.

...

She's in critical condition?

...

I'll be on my way."

Trunks face changed from hope to sadness and despair. Angela was in the hospital, in critical condition no less. It seemed she was attacked.

"So, who was it?"

"I don't know Krillin. But when I find out, I'll make sure they pay. Goku, do you mind going to Korin's and getting some Senzu beans?"

"Uh, sure thing Trunks. How badly hurt is she?"

"She's in bad shape. They say they're about to do emergency surgery on her. Maybe that'll help, and then we could use the Senzu to heal her post op."

Goku and Krillin looked at Trunks. A look of complete seriousness. Krillin finally spoke up, his voice slightly timid, but still full.

"Trunks, she needs the Senzu before she goes into surgery. If they do anything that could compromise her body, she may not be able to be healed properly. Though, we could easily use the Dragon Balls to heal her properly, it would take too long. Kami already used them, and we'd have to wait six months."

"Damn it! What do we do now?"

Bulma stepped up and put her arm on Trunks' shoulder.

"I can have the Doctors transport her to Capsule Corp's medical facility. Here, we can put her in a stable condition and keep her in stasis while you get the Senzu."

"Me, why not Goku? I have to be by her side. I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE!"

With that, Trunks' hair turned golden, his energy shaking the whole facility. Everybody around looked on with shock. Trunks' hair turned golden, and his power increased. How was this possible? It didn't matter at the time, they needed him to calm down before he destroys everything.

"Trunks. You can't stop everything, and neither can you predict things. You may be from the future, but this isn't the same past you came to save. Now, there is a girl in the hospital, a girl in which you fell in love with. You better get a hold of yourself and get the Senzu. You're correct when you say you need to be with her, but Goku isn't half as strong as you, and he sure as hell not as fast as you. You're the fastest, and you need to get to Korin's tower now. Now go. Get the hell out of here and get those Senzus."

Bulma's words sobered Trunks up, but he was still upset. He did realize Bulma was right, and that by doing this, it bought him time. Trunks nodded, tearfully, and dashed out of the room, his hair still in it's erect, golden, look. Quickly he took for the skies, flying as fast as he could to Korin's.

Back at Capsule Corp, Bulma was making multiple phone calls, each of which ended up with her yelling angrily at the doctors and nurses on the other line.

"I don't give a damn if she's getting prepped for surgery. Get her unprepped, and get her here. I know how to fix her, and faster than any of you specialist. She better be stable by the time she gets here. Also, I want to see all her x-rays. I need to know everything about her condition and what is broken."

"Bulma, is there anything me and Goku can do?"

"Yes, get out of my lab. There's going to be a dozen of people in here in about 10 minutes. You two aren't lab rats, nor trained professionals. I need to prepare this room for surgery."

"But I thought Trunks' getting the Senzu..."

"Boys, the Senzu beans aren't going to be able to fix everything. She has a severed Spinal Cord. I don't quite grasp everything about the Senzu's, but I doubt they can fix that. I won't operate until Trunks gets back. But, if my theory is correct, there is not enough Senzu to fix what I'm going to have to manually fix."

The two warriors looked on with shock. What Bulma had told them was a surprise to hear, but they both understood.

"Ok Bulma, we'll be leaving now."

Bulma sighed, and looked up at the duo.

"Listen, I didn't mean to be rude, but this is serious. From the sound of the Doctor's description, her condition is horrible. To be honest, if Trunks doesn't arrive back within the next three hours, I'm going to have to operate immediately. I don't mean to be a Debbie Downer, but she could easily die, if not die, become paralyzed. I can't live with myself knowing that I could've saved her with my tech, but instead hoped for a mystical bean that I barely understand the principles and concepts of. I may hang with you guys, and I've seen some strange magical things, but when it comes to this, this is real. I am still a woman of science, and I know when things like this happen, magic can't always fix it."

The two nodded and walked out.

"Trunks, please hurry. Otherwise, I may have to do something drastic."


	5. Trunks and Co, So the Drama

**Age 758: Capsule Corp, Earth**

Bulma's lab had been converted into a state of the art medical bay. All the Z-Fighters had been sitting outside, waiting for news from Bulma.

"Trunks has an hour to get back, he needs to hurry up with that Senzu bean."

"Tell me, , why aren't we doing this operation now? This isn't standard medical procedure, and these beans are just myth. How can you even put faith into something you've never seen..."

"Doctor, no disrespect, but shut the hell up. I've traveled the world for five years, exploring and learning new things. I haven't just seen these beans, I've seen them work. You know that man out there, Son Goku?"

"Sigh. Yes, ."

"During the last Martial Arts Tournament, he had all broken limbs, and had a hole through the top right portion of his chest. Goku wasn't dead, but he was losing a lot of blood."

"Ok, so what?"

"After the match, Goku had taken one of these beans. It didn't just heal him, it brought him back to the pinnacle of health."

"Ok then, . So tell me then, if these "Senzu Beans" are so helpful and can do that, why aren't they out there?"

"Doctor. Your lack of faith disturbs me. The beans can't fix everything. Bear in mind, it can only fix bodily injuries, as long as the wound isn't healed over, or a limb was severed."

"Hmm. Sounds to good to be true. But please, entertain me. Why isn't the person who has these beans giving them to the people of Earth? Seems a bit selfish, ehh?"

"Doctor, I'm not here to argue with you morality, because we'd be here all day. So listen carefully, shut it, or I will kick you from my lab."

" , I am a world class surgeon. I will not apologize for having skepticism about something I've never heard of."

"Tell me Doctor, do you believe in Kami?"

"Not really sure, but the idea isn't to far fetched."

"Funny, bet you wouldn't believed I've met him."

"What?"

Just as Bulma was about to finish her statement, Trunks came rushing in.

" . I've got the Senzu beans."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you can't barge into an operating room like th..."

"Doctor, shut it."

"But.."

"Trunks,please ignore the asshat in scrubs and hand me a bean."

"Sure thing."

" , I've never..."

Bulma gave the Doctor a strern look, and he quit talking. He realized there was no point. He might as well watch this madhouse of ridiculousness and see if these beans could truly heal.

Bulma put the bean into the tube that was going into Angela's stomach, and let it pass. Once it was sensed in her stomach, Bulma removed the tube. Within second, Angela's cuts started to heal up, her jaw went back into place, and her shoulders straightened out. Slowly, her blue eyes started to blink, and she saw what was going on.

"Bulma, I mean, , where am I?"

"Angela, you're off today, you can call me Bulma, and also, you're in my lab. Well, lab converted into surgery room. How yah feeing?"

Angela looked around the room, she saw everything in an almost haze. She saw Bulma, the Doctor, and Trunks.

"Trunks?"

"Yes Angela, I'm here."

Angela started to move around on the operating table, but she then stopped.

"Bulma, I can't get up."

"Well, I'd imagine not, you've been through a lot."

"No, I mean, I can't get up. I can't feel my legs, or hell, my hips."

Bulma freaked out, then she yelled out an order.

"Trunks, give me another Senzu, now!"

Trunks quickly grabbed another bean and handed it to Bulma.

"Angela, eat this, I need to make sure."

Angela slowly grabbed the bean and swallowed down. She shook for a little bit, but then she went back to normal. Her face brightened up a little bit, and she had a tiny smile.

"Wow, Bulma that feels great. I feel like I've slept for a week."

"Cool, now, try to move your legs."

Angela complied, but still nothing. The small smile disappeared, and horror set in.

"I...I can't move my legs..."

Angela's face froze, and then she began to cry. Bulma had no words and only looked on with shock.

"Well . It seems these magical beans of yours aren't half as powerful as you say. Oh well, at least they fixed her broken bones..."

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get the fuck out?"

"Did you just?"

"DID I FUCKING STUTTER? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LAB DOCTOR ASSHOLE!"

The Doctor sighed and left the room. He was insulted, but he knew that it wasn't the time to give some kind of comeback, or even try to defend himself.

Trunks ran quickly to Angela and looked down at her, and fell to the ground, on one knee. He held her hand against his forehead and tears rolled down his face.

"I should've been there. I should've been there to stop whoever did this. Whoever did this, I will find them, and break their neck."

Trunks stopped sobbing, now he was pounding the ground with his other hand. Tiny craters were forming around the holes he punched into the tiled floor.

"Angela, forgive me. I wasn't there to stop them."

The boy from the future, the boy who seen countless numbers of people killed by the Androids, who's whole world was in ruins, cried. He rarely cried, but when he does, it's usually because he felt the guilt of not being able to help or even save Gohan from death. This was the first time that he cried because of a different reason.

"T...Trunks..."

"Yes Angela."

"It was Dante."

"What?"

"Dante and I got into a fight. And...and..."

She was now crying uncontrollably, the recent remembrance of how she got into this state brought her back to reality.

"He...he came in. We got into a fight. Next thing I know, he hits me hard enough to send me flying into the wall."

Trunks stopped crying. He stood up and stared at Angela.

"What were you two fighting about?"

"He...he's been working for Gero. He's been letting him experiment on him. And...and..."

Trunks just stared blankly into Angela's eyes. He had no way to respond.

"Did you know he's been doing this."

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean?"

"Months ago, about the time we started dating, he said he was working with some Doctor for medical research. At the time, he said the Doctor's name was Gero. At that point, I didn't know who that was, and simply forgot the name. I've told him plenty of times I disapprove of his career choice, but then he'd storm off for weeks at a time."

"Well, I've noticed he goes away for long periods of time, but why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Well, mainly because it never was a big bother for me. I thought I knew Dante well enough, but apparently, I was wrong. It seems his greed and need for importance in society over came his rationale and care for his only family."

"I see. And today it all came to head?"

"Yes. He came in today, and broke the front door. It seems that the Doctor implanted him with some kind of cybernetic arm."

Trunks jaw flew wide open. He couldn't believe it, it was happening. Gero was making Androids right under his nose. To make matters worse, he completely missed it, and became blinded by other things to focus on his mission. He was at a loss of words, but then he realized it's even worse than he thought.

"You...you...Oh my Kami. I need some air."

Trunks walked out of the room, and signaled Goku and Krillin to follow him to the Gravity Chamber. He needed to talk to somebody, and he needed to do it fast.

**Age 758: The Otherworld Check-In Station**

"King Yemma, you can't be serious. What do you mean I can't train with the great King Kai?"

"Kami, there are certain rules one must follow. For example, one must not touch my pure mahogany desk, made of the mahogany from Malchior 7."

Kami now only stared on at the giant ogre with disbelief.

"I...I don't even..."

"Listen Kami, if you want, and I rarely do this, I can have a message sent to King Kai and let him respond back."

"Really? That's great. How long must I wait?"

"Well, that all depends. If you wait, I can give him a call now, and see where that goes."

"What happens if he doesn't pick up?"

"Then you give me your written message, and it will be delivered to him as quickly as possible."

"Ok, I'll wait."

Kami was then directed to the waiting lobby and sat by as King Yemma made a phone call.

"Yes, King Kai."

"Kami, the Guardian of Earth..."

"You know? Well what is your..."

"I see, send him to you now?"

King Yemma put down his phone and turned toward Kami.

"Good news green bean, The great King Kai has agreed to see you, but there is a condition."

"And what is that?"

"He wishes for you to reach him using the enchanted Snake Way."

"Ok...Why is that?"

"It is a way to prove you are worthy."

"I see. So how far is it from King Kai's place?"

"Actually, he lives on a small planet, and also, it is a million miles."

Kami's jaw dropped. He had no idea on how to respond. He had heard of "a million miles" before, usually as an expression. He hoped that this case was the same, an exaggeration.

"You don't mean that literally, do you?"

"Why of course I do. We hear at the Check-In Station are all serious. Ok, maybe not a million miles long, but it is quite long."

Kami still looked on at King Yemma with disbelief. How could a road be that long? Most planets don't even have a circumference that large.

"Well... Ok then. I will do what I must in order to train for the upcoming threat."

Kami was then lead towards the legendary Snake Road and then left alone. One of the workers looked towards him.

"There's only been one person to run the whole road, and that was King Yemma."

"Haa"

Kami and the worker looked around after they heard the strange laugh. They looked at each other, and looked around and didn't see anybody that could a laugh like that.

"Did you hear something?"

"Maybe it was just the wind. Well then, I guess I'll be the second person to do it."

"Haa"

Once again, both beings looked around and simply shrugged their shoulders. The worker put out his hand and shook Kami's.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it."

Kami nodded and started to jog his way down the road.

**Age 758: Namek**

"I've been on this planet for six months. All the things I've learned are in preparation to stop the future invaders and Androids, but my main purpose is to avenge my Father's murder at the hands of that arrogant Saiyan, Goku."

"Katanaji, you must clear your mind and let go."

"I told you, my name is Piccolo. And how can I simply let go of this? I was created with the soul purpose of avenging my Father's death."

"Kata...Piccolo. You are far greater than that. Do you know that even at this very moment, you are far stronger than your father, King Piccolo? Did you know that since you've trained in the ways of the Namek that you've become a far superior being to him? If you don't know this, than you must quickly learn it."

"How? I must pursue my Father's purpose..."

"Tell me Piccolo, are you your Father?"

"Yes...no...I don't know."

"Ahh, and there's the problem. You don't know. That is the true problem, you don't know what you want in life, much less what your destiny is to be. Piccolo, until you can rid yourself of this doubt of yourself which you possess, you can not truly reach your full potential."

"Can't you just unlock it for me? You are the most powerful being on this planet, with special abilities."

"This is true, but in order for me to fully unlock your potential, you must drive away all your evil intentions. Not are they just evil, they are completely against the Namekian way, and outright self destructive. I could easily do this for you, but then you wouldn't have the learning experience required to be fully trained."

Piccolo only looked on at the Grand Elder with contempt. He had been there for six months, and though twice stronger than before, he still hadn't quite reached the needed mental focus to get stronger.

"Fine Old man. I'm going to go out and train. I will meditate and try to clear my head. Simply trying to get rid of my mission isn't going to be easy, but I will see what I can do."

"Piccolo, I know you can release your hate and evil. That's the reason I will not unlock your heart. Son of Katas, I will be waiting for you, and I will be ready. Remember, I am always here to help you in your quest."

Piccolo looked at the Grand Elder and had signaled Nail to release him from the Elder's Chamber.

"Lord Guru, what shall we do with him? His heart is hard and filled with evil, we can't trust him, can we?"

"Nail my son, we have trusted him. We let him on the planet, didn't we? We agreed to train him, didn't we? The boy is confused and needs time to think. Bear in mind, he was created from the pure evil half of Katanaji, so expecting him to simply relinquish his evil nature isn't going to be that simple."

"But, Lord Guru.."

"No Nail. He can beat his inner demons on his own. I can sense that the only reason he wises to pursue his destructive path is because he feels the need to continue to please his Father. Nail, maybe you can talk to him."

"Really Lord Guru? What makes you think I can accomplish what you haven't?"

"Simple, Piccolo sees me as this being of near perfection. He thinks I have lost touch with the world and that I've forgotten how to connect with those not of my status. What he doesn't realize is that I don't consider myself above everybody else. This of course could be due to his evil nature, or his need of self worth. I'm not quite certain, but it seems I can not connect with him. So Nail, can you do it?"

"I will try Lord Guru."

"Good my son. I know you don't fully believe in this one, but I can sense in him a great potential for good within him. I know that someday he will repay us for the great favor we have done for him."

Nail only simply nodded and walked out of Guru's Chambers. He couldn't believe that his Master thought there was something good about Piccolo. In the end, he got over his disbelief and moved on. Nail wasn't one to question the Grand Elder, so this new task became one of great importance. Training a Namek with a heart tainted with evil, but one that still had hope in his heart. A heart that wanted to be better than what he was now.

* * *

**_Hey Guys, SuperEgg here. I know this Chapter is LONG overdue, and to be honest, I don't think it's one of my best works. But, I've been busy with working on the Sonic Hacking Contest and balancing work with a Summer Stats class AND fixing shit in my house. This chapter is kinda meh in my honest opinion, but I don't exactly feel the need to rewrite it. Though, that is mainly because I'm already working on the next three chapters and have a ton of better shit planned than what I could express in this Chapter. Also, as far as power levels are concerned, I will only post power levels if their is/or in the near future, fights/training going on. I personally don't feel the need to keep measuring and having to keep updating the power level list. _**

**_On another note, I'd like to thank npberryhill for allowing me to use the Namekian name he gave to Piccolo. I couldn't think of a better name, and I just had too. So, thanks again. And best of luck to davidstarlingm._**


End file.
